polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
My Story of Polytopia Fanon
This is what I have in mind So right now this is just a collection of Ideas that I would like to turn into a story. I plan on using many fan made tribes but if you feel I am mis representing them post in the comments and I will edit it (or just edit it yourself ��) If you do not want me using your tribe just let me know and I will let them go. Alright so what I have right now Chapter 1: The Creation Sub Chapter A: Prehistory -Infra Chapter A1: The Dawn of Existence At the very beginning obviously there was nothing but something. The nothing was nothing and the something was a computer. Then at the first moment in time the Square came into existence. It was being shaped by an outside force known as Midjiwan. At first the square was uniformed then it was divided into many distinct biomes. The only thing these biomes had in common was a species known as the Polys (Oumaji Rider). This Chronicle is dedicated to the different cultures that arose from this Square. Besides the Biomes were larger uniformed masses known as Oceans. With whales being placed their to do as they pleased. A number of powerful forces outside of Midjiwan existed. They were divided into a number of factions they were: The Nafou, The Gaami, and The Fanuse. Each had the power to form or manipulate cultures and summon powerful avatars. Evaluation of the Square Peoples: Polys Tribes: None -Infra Chapter A2: The Dawn of Civilization There has been much debate as to which of the tribes were the first Polytopians. Some would claim the Xin-Xi (Midjiwan), Others the Feretta (Oumaji Rider), and many more such as Umias (Polluted Kickoo), Sænemmia (Jakod21) and others that I also do not have actual evidence of expressed claims for. But the real surprise is that the first tribe of Polytopia did not come from The Square but from the far off reaches of space. This curious people was known as the Marinoo ''(Sebom). In their earliest moment of their existence they were just leftover sprites from the beings being created by Midjiwan. It just so happened that a Fanuse encountered them there. Pitying them it decided to pull an asteroid from the orbit of a nearby star and placed the grateful creatures on its surface. A mere 11x11 in diameter. Due to a lack of sun the Moon Melons began dying at a critical rate. To solve this the Asteroid was then tossed on a trajectory towards the milder conditions of the square being sustained by the Fanuse for the trip. Turn-Set 002. Meanwhile back at the square.. It was clear that the people of the plentiful Amasinn plain were blessed by a powerful outside force. They lacked nothing from their environment. Its land was booming with game, fish, fruits, crops, and mountains rich with ores. So it was of no surprise, that the second to rise, would be the ''Amasinn (Oumaji Rider again). Turn-Set 003. Amasinn civilization continued to grow, learn, and flourish. It continued to expand until it arrived at the end of its biome there they stopped not daring to leave the comforts of paradise. In the forests to the east a new civilization was born... The Feretta were not afraid to exploit and change the world around them to suit their needs within their first 30 turns they had already surpassed Amasinn who had no need to learn and develop when everything they needed was being handed to them. And Far to the North Polytopias first snow fell, and three peoples began to play in the sky. Turn-Set 004. Black plumes of smoke rose steadily above the Feretta homeland as settlers began to roam into neighboring biomes welcomed by many of the simple native polys. But when traveling into the Amasinn plains to the east they found that Amasinn treated them only as equal or even inferior. Amasinn was in its golden age and most remained completely unconcerned with the arrival of the Feretta and the still distant black smoke. But if they knew the true extent. By now smithery was commonplace and simple mechanical devices were not unheard of. The people of the sky were content to just watch Evaluation of the Square and Marinoo Peoples: Polys, Sky Polys, Lunae Tribes (Power Index in parentheses): Feretta (3), Amasinn (2), Marinoo (2) The Three Sky tribes, Aetherion (PolyWow) (1), Balsam (Danvol) (1), Ceastrolo (Bardurwashome) (1) Sub Chapter B Early Ancient History Turn-Set 005. On the continental shelf adjacent the west sea the local polys formed a early civilization whose old name remains forgotten. They lived their lives hunting creatures of the sea with oddly shaped spears. Some Polys learned how to leave the plains and wander into the dense south jungles and the nearby southeast rainforest. And on the many islands of the center sea three primitive cultures were formed. But our story now is revolving around what is happening in the center of the square. Doubt began to creep its way into the Amasinn mind that their race was truly superior as the Feretta border began to grow. A call was made to begin settling some of the surrounding region themselves. But many not wanting to leave the comforts of home limited the effectiveness of the movement to just a couple expeditions into the northern valleys. Meanwhile Feretta was nearly twice Amasinns territory including parts of five different biomes they started finding new technologies to make travel more effective. small air balloons, animal draw vehicles, a early postal system, and chemistry. The Feretta coveted the Amassin plain and the near worship received by the mainstream polys made them jealous of tribehood and did not consider Amassin fit. But Feretta had more to them than that so an uneasy peace remained. Turn-Set 006. Thank you lack of audience for reading this for any suggestions related to the story would be appreciated but don't feel compelled unless you want to - signed: The Maneries Artist